


A Stream of Memories

by Halewa



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halewa/pseuds/Halewa
Summary: "Malon was beginning to realize how far down in memory she'd buried her childhood years..."-While Malon goes about her routine, she encounters an intruder in Lon-Lon Ranch.





	A Stream of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from this great prompt generator (http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php) and ran with it.

Malon was beginning to realize how far down in memory she’d buried her childhood years. Somewhere between the smell of hay and the sound of fresh milk filling the metal bucket, a mental image lit up in her mind: her father milking Stardust, smiling under his bushy moustache while she explained to that strange blond kid that the cows had different personalities.

And they had, back then. Once, where their gaze is now a dull one, their doe eyes were bright and smart. Whenever she had to take care of them on her own, she told them secrets, and nine-year-old Malon swore on her mother's grave they listened attentively.

She wiped a gloved hand on her forehead, sighing. It was a Summer night, and the heat inside the stables made her feel like the bread in the oven.

“Oh, Goddesses!" Malon stood abruptly, nearly knocking over the low bench she'd been sitting on. “The bread!”

The cow stared as she rushed out. Ingo would have her skin for this. The bread was for tomorrow's breakfast, and if it burned -which it already likely had- they'd have to skip it for about a week. Or rather, Malon would, since she'd traded a jug of milk for a small, but full basket of apples just yesterday, and Ingo had already eaten through them like a worm.

Just as she raced past the corral, something moved in the corner of her vision. Malon started, nearly tripping while she stopped on her tracks. Some of the horses would sleep out in the open, to ease the heat, but the figure in the middle of it wasn't a horse. It was human. But oddly-shaped, and unfamiliar.

Malon heard her heart pulse in her ears. Her legs clumsily started the way towards home before she could even think.

Suddenly, the figure turned.

Malon froze.

“Who-“ She begun, but her voice came out too soft, so she stiffened her shoulders and shouted, “Who is there?!"

The figure said nothing. It did, however, start to walk towards Malon. She gulped and stepped back, but said:

“If you're thinking of stealing our horses, good luck with that! They haven't been broken yet".

But that didn't discourage the man, who was getting uncomfortably close. Malon's skin crawled, and she scrambled to walk away.

“Go away, horse thief!" She shouted.

Whoever it was had risen is hands up, but they advanced so quickly to Malon that she reacted the only way she found fit at the moment. She kicked out, aiming at the men’s groin but hitting closer to his tight. He groaned, doubling over, a knee hitting the grass. Just as she began to turn away running, he looked up at her. But she kept going full speed to the house until--

She broke to a stop, raising some loose grass under her boots. Malon swore under her breath, turning to look at the man still on his knees. He returned the stare with a vexed look, but holding nothing hard behind his eyes.

“Link?" She tested, “…Is that really you?"

He watched her for a second, and nodded.

Malon beamed, approaching him with her arms opening for a hug, but halfway remembered what she'd done and covered her mouth, mortified.

“Oh, I'm so sorry, Link,” she said, kneeling in front of him. Though he seemed to be alright, Malon comforted him with a pat on the shoulder. “I didn't recognize you. Thought you were a thief, or worse."

Link said something too quietly for Malon to catch.

“What was that?"

“It's ok".

She looked at him closely this time. He'd lost the round cheeks she loved to squeeze, much to his annoyance, to sharp features and jaw. A bit too sharp. Malon could see his collarbones stand out by the neck of the loose green shirt he wore. His hair wasn't as fair as it were back then, darkened to a dirty blonde with the hints of a light brown colour under the green cap- still the same, judging by its scruffed look. But in overall, Link was recognizable. She couldn't help the smile that formed, feeling the memories rush back in a gentle stream.

“Still, I feel bad.” Malon said, taking both his shoulders and finally pulling him into a hug. “But where have you _been?_ It's been years, Link, I was worried sick something had happened in your travels".

His arm carefully circled around her, as he settled his chin on her shoulder. “Long story".

They pulled away with matching grins. Malon relished on the nostalgia, suddenly feeling giddy enough to overpass the monosyllabic answer.

“Huh. Well, make sure to tell me all about it when you're settled inside.” She said while rising to her feet, patting the grass and dirt off her knees, and offering Link a hand. He took it, not really putting his weight onto it as he stood up.

Malon studied him while he too brushed dirt off his clothes.

“You've grown up, alright. I thought kokiri were supposed to be tiny". She teased. Link grinned sheepishly.

Malon turned to the little gravel path that went up to the house, only taking a few fluttering steps when Link stiffened and called, “Wait".

“Huh? Yeah?”

Link tilted his head up, then towards the house. His eyes were alert under furrowed brows that were fuller than she remembered. Then, he said:

“Burning?"

“Burnin-- Oh, Goddesses!" Malon's hands flew to frame her face, “The bread!"

She tugged his forearm and darted towards the house, that now poured smoke from the front window. Luckily, not enough for her to worry about losing the entire building.

Ingo was going to kill her.

“Hurry, Fairy Boy!"

Malon thought she heard laughter behind her as they ran.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. English isn't my first language and I haven't edited this yet, so please warn me about typos/nonsensical phrases.  
> 2\. I haven't even finished OoT but damn I love these two so much.


End file.
